The present invention relates to a package for containing separate items, such as pills, tablets, doses of medicine, or the like, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a blister-in-carton package configuration providing child-resistant, senior-friendly dispensing properties.
By way of general example, paperboard packages including a blister card are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,161 B2 issued to Reilley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,121 B2 issued to Sack et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,018 B2 issued to Sack et al. and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0305834 A1 of Knutson et al. which are assigned to the Applicant of the present application.
Although the above referenced paperboard packages may be satisfactory for their intended purpose, additional package designs able to provide desired dispensing properties and enabling cost efficient manufacture are desired.